


All you need is Love and Fillorian Wine

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Course Language, Major character near death, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot attempts to end it all after the mischief demon gets the best of him and the others do all they can to save him.





	All you need is Love and Fillorian Wine

They walked in and saw small drops of blood on the floor. Some leading to the kitchen with a few others towards the living room and another few leading upstairs. 

Quentin ran to the living room, empty. Margo took towards the kitchen, nothing. Quentin took the stairs two at a time, something the others had never seen him do. 

He tried to open the door. It was locked. 

“Eliot!!” He pounded on the door, his heart racing.

“Jesus Christ...” Margo muttered as she kicked the door. It didn’t budge. 

“Eliot!!” Quentin yelled as tears filled his eyes. “Go get help!!” He yelled to Margo. 

She ran downstairs past the others. 

“Eliot!! Open the door!” Quentin kept banging on the door. 

“Fuck is he ok?” Kady had made her way upstairs. 

“I don’t know.” Quentin’s voice cracked as he wiped some tears from his face. 

“What’s this?” Kady bent down and picked up a small envelope. 

‘Greetings, 

If you’re reading this, congratulations, you cared enough to try and find me. It’s too hard, I can’t do it anymore. For years I’ve put up a front and was the image of strength and care free mentality. Well, I can’t take it anymore. I took care of everyone and did all I could to make people happy and not once has anyone so much as offered to make me a drink. I can’t be who you want. 

Sorry.’

At this point Quentin couldn’t see for all the tears in his eyes. 

“We have to help him.” He croaked between tears. 

“Who knee year three would be so hard on him.” Alice chimes in as she joined the others. 

“Alice, Alice, you can do that bending light thing, do it, burn down the door.” Quentin pleaded. 

She walked over and found a decent angle and managed to burn a small hole in the door. Quentin pounded at it and the doorknob fell to the floor. He bursted through the door to find Eliot laying lifeless in the middle of the room. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit....” he kept muttering as he ran over to Eliot. 

He fell to his knees and took the older man into his arms. 

His face was pale and he felt cold. Quentin looked around to see empty alcohol bottles and pill bottles and a few scattered containers, probably once holding other drugs of choice. 

He looked down at Eliot and saw the color fading from his face. He held him and slowly rocked and cried. 

“Please be ok...”

Kady walked in and knelt down and grabbed his wrist. 

“Shit.” She noticed the cuts and the blood. 

“Oh my god.” Quentin shivered as he saw the cuts. 

“He still has a pulse, it’s faint but it’s there.” Kady tried to reassure Quentin. 

“Damn.” Penny whispered from the door holding a piece of paper. 

“Not now Penny.” Alice slipped by him. 

“Well if you could hear what he was thinking, damn would be all you’d say too. He’s weak his wards are gone. Normally I can’t get a fix on him and now I know things I almost wish I didn’t.” Penny slid down the wall and sat on the floor. 

“He’s upstairs...” Margo’s voice rang through the house. 

They heard a few people quickly making their way upstairs to the room. 

First in was Dean Fogg. 

“What happened here?” 

“We found him like this.” 

“He did this to himself?”

“Yes Dean.” Alice contributed. 

He sighed and signaled to the two people behind him. 

“Help him.” Quentin cried as they guided him out of the way. 

The two people put him on a stretcher and carried him downstairs and outside. 

“They are taking him to the infirmary, I will keep you updated. I will send someone to clean as it’s too much to have any student do. Please, stay here until further notice.” Fogg stated and made his way outside. 

“I need to talk to him.” Margo said as she stepped outside. 

“Margo?”

“We both know this isn’t his first time doing this.”

“Yes, we are both aware. What set him off this time?”

“I don’t know.” She looked down.

“He left this...” Kady said making her way towards them.

Dean Fogg read the letter and shook his head. 

“What?”

“Read it.” Fogg banded the letter to Margo. 

“Shit.”

“I’ll keep you all updated.” Fogg turned and walked away. 

A few days had passed with only updates that he was stable. 

Quentin paced back and forth. 

“I have to see him.”

“Quentin, he’s basically been committed. There is no seeing him.” 

“There’s hearing him...” he turned and looked at Penny who was opening a bottle of whiskey. 

“Damn. I feel for that dude.” He shook his head as if trying to shake the thought. 

“Please tell me what he’s thinking.” 

“Last thought was, ‘should I really try to wake up?’.” 

“Jesus!... incept him or use that weird bug thing or something!” Quentin pleaded as he continued pacing. 

Out of nowhere a bunny plopped onto the living room table. 

“No promises, try this.” 

“What the actual fuck?” Kady sat up. 

“Messenger bunny.” Margo chimed in.

“He has a key around his neck.” Quentin walked over and picked it up. “Unity...” he said as he looked it over.

“I’m not singing again.” Penny cursed as he rolled his eyes. 

“We may not have to sing but we can connect with Eliot.” Quentin said hoping it was true. 

“I don’t know if you’d want to...” Penny warned. 

“We can’t just do nothing.” Quentin snapped. 

“Ok let me try...” Penny said as he sat cross legged on the floor and closed his eyes. 

“You’re nothing! Just a useless farm kid who’ll never amount to anything!” A voice yelled. 

“Shit.”

“Look you don’t have to be gay, just get over it. Stop being such a little faggot!” Another voice yelled. 

“Jesus why do you insist on being so damned dramatic?!” 

Figures began to appear. One was a strange man in jeans and a flannel shirt, another was a frail woman, then a small boy about 13 or 14, then Margo, Quentin, and even Todd. 

The flannel shirted man spoke first. 

“Why are you such a damned faggot? Just grow up!” He yelled. 

“It’s just a phase...” the frail woman added. 

“You’re not who you think you are.” Margo snapped. 

“You think I could love you?” Quentin scoffed. 

“No one will love you little queer.” The small boy added and laughed. “Have some more candy fruit cake.” He threw a candy bar. 

“You think I admire you? No. I just want Margo.” Todd laughed and walked over to Margo. 

Penny looked over and saw a version of Eliot he’d never seen before. Hair a mess, unkept clothes, curled up. He looked more like Quentin on his depressed days than like Eliot. 

He had a drink in his hand and a cigarette. He was taking small sips, smoking and shaking while muttering something. 

Penny walked over to him while the others continued their taunts. 

“Just stop... please... stop...” he was rocking a bit and shaking. 

Penny knelt down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. He flinched. 

“I’m not going to hit you.”

“What? You want to say something too? Go ahead I’ve heard it all before.” Eliot said stoically with tears in his eyes. 

“How about some candy fruit cake?” The small boy threw candy at Eliot and laughed. 

“What the fuck?”

“Logan Kinear, childhood torture source and reason I found I was telekinetic.” 

“Shit, that’s the guy you killed?”

“Hit by a bus, whole town was tore up, biggest tragedy ever.” He took another drink. 

He looked over at the frail woman and the man in the flannel shirt. “And them?”

“Mom and dad.” He took another drink and smoked a bit. 

“This isn’t real....” Penny offered. 

“It is. Real as ever.” 

Penny looked over at Todd kissing Margo.

“Ok Todd is not that cool.” Penny pointed at them. 

“He doesn’t admire me, he worships her.”

“Yeah he does but he wishes he was you.” 

“Look, just go away or say whatever insult you’ve been saving so I can go about my life.” Eliot waved his hand in dismissal and took another slow drink. 

“This isn’t fucking real!” Penny slapped him. 

“What....” Eliot looked up at him. 

“I could never get past your wards before cause there were wards on top of wards on top of wards, but now you’re weak and debating even fighting anymore.” 

“Yeah, what’s the point?”

“Look.... alright, these people, yeah they’re real from your past and shit but this...” he gestured around. “This is not real.” 

“Then what the fuck is real?” Eliot stood up and stumbled towards Penny. 

“This...” he held up a hand. “Ok guys, now.” 

All at once people started appearing. Quentin, Margo, Kady, Alice.

“What the...” 

Quentin ran over and hugged Eliot with tears in his eyes. “Oh my god.” He cried. 

“Damn it Eliot, please be ok.” Margo stood there trying not to cry. 

Kady walked over and hugged him. “Look we aren’t close but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

He looked over at Alice. She slowly reached up and wiped a tear from her face. 

“Ok so we’re not like best friends and you’ve done some messed up shit but you can’t die now.” Which was a nice sentiment as Alice was concerned. 

Penny looked at him. 

“These people are real, they care about you. Those other people were just thoughts, terrible ones... they’re not real.”

“And what about you?” Eliot scoffed looking for a way out. 

Penny reached over and grabbed his arm. 

“Look, I’m not going to say we’re best friends cause we’re not but you’re whole thing is we’re not alone here and we’re not. We’re messed up but we all need each other. Quentin is in love with you, Margo needs you for her best friend and whatever else you two are and yeah, I need you too, ok?” 

“What do you need me for?” Eliot rolled his eyes. 

“Cause you’ve showed me that even if we’ve fucked up before we can still do great shit.” 

Eliot looked around at all the people standing around him. 

“They all care about you, and they’re all standing around your sleeping body, praying you’ll wake up, so just like, wake up.... please.” 

Penny opened his eyes. 

Everyone was quiet and just looked around at each other. 

“What now?” Kady broke the silence. 

“Let’s go see him.” Quentin stated quietly. 

They all made their way across campus to the infirmary. 

They walked in and stood outside his room and just watched him laying there. They had bandages up his wrists and had him connected to mystical looking strands. 

“Please wake up.” Margo whispered. 

The door opened as a small lady was walking out. 

“You must be his friends.”

“Yeah.” Quentin answered. 

“You can go see him.” She smiled shyly and walked away. 

They all filed in the room and stood around him. 

“Please wake up El.” Quentin softly pleaded. He reached over and held his hand. 

The door opened again and a lady dressed in all white came in. 

“Hey...” she said softly. 

“Julia?” Quentin questioned. 

“Yeah, turns out healing is my thing.”

“Oh.” Quentin responded not sure how else to react. 

She walked over to him and put a cold washcloth on his head. 

“He’s stable. Good thing is he’s not getting worse...” 

“But... he’s...”

“Look Q, we can’t control these things.” She tried to comfort him. 

“We had our minds wiped, we got them back, Eliot was, and still is possessed by some mischief creature, we made it back here, and now what?”

“I don’t know...” she stated and looked away. 

“Ok Fillory fanboy...” Penny looked at Quentin.

“The books are over, we already are past that and last I checked Fillory can’t help with suicide!” He snapped as tears rolled down his face. 

They all stood in silence. Quentin holding Eliot’s hand almost willing him to wake up. 

They stayed all day. Hoping Eliot would show some sign of improving. 

“They’re going to ask us to go soon.” Margo spoke up. 

“I’m not leaving him.” Quentin said not taking his eyes off Eliot. 

The door opened. 

“I believe this belongs to you all...” Dean Fogg stated as he stepped aside and a small woman stepped forward. He turned, smiled at her and left.

“Thank you.” She waved at him as he left. 

“Fen?”

“Oh thank gods you’re all alive. I couldn’t find any of you for the longest time. Fillory has been so weird without you and Margo, you’re still king... well I was acting king while you were gone but...” she rambled. 

“So what brings you here?” 

“The fairies..”

“What?”

“You’re eye.”

“Ok lady you best start making sense.” Margo snapped. 

“Your one eye is a fairy eye, the fairies can cast spells to see what you’re seeing. That’s how I knew you were here. And one fairy cast the spell and all they showed me was Eliot...” she stopped. 

“Oh...” a few stray memories came back and Margo sat down. 

“I only use it when necessary... “ Fen said trying to comfort Margo. 

“So, can you help him?” Quentin asked. 

“I don’t know.” She said making her way over to his side. “I’ve heard of people losing their will to live and being broken but I’ve never known how to heal it.” She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. 

“I guess we wait.” Kady said as she took a seat next to Penny. 

For a while everyone just sat in silence. Slowly, one by one, they started falling asleep. 

Fen was the last one awake. 

“Eliot. I’m not sure if you can hear me but we all need you. Please be ok. I brought you something.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle. 

“Champagne, I think they figured it out with what you taught them.” She opened the bottle. “Sadly this little bit is all they made. Not many grapes this year.” She poured the small bit of liquid into Eliot’s mouth.

Some of it ran down his cheek and some he swallowed. 

His eyes slowly fluttered. And after a minute they slowly opened. 

Fen looked down at him. 

“Fen?” He whispered. 

“Hi Eliot.” 

“What’s going on?”

“You... um...”

“Yeah.” He looked away, ashamed. 

He looked over and saw Quentin and Margo sleeping in chairs across the room. 

“They’re all here.” Fen reaches over and took his hand. “They’re all worried about you.” 

“All?”

“Yes, all the friends you had before Fillory.” She smiled.

“And you?”

“I’m still your wife.” 

Quentin opened his eyes and saw Eliot. He woke everyone up one by one. They all walked over and surrounded him. 

“Eliot?”

“Yeah?”

“Why?...” 

“Q...I....” He looked away. 

“We were so worried.” Margo added.

“I...”

“No you don’t know.” Penny said.

“Ok...”

“Look all that matters is he’s ok.” Quentin stated sternly. 

“Why did you...?”

“I don’t even...” Eliot started. 

The door opened and Julia walked in. 

“He’s awake.” She turned and said to a few other and a team walked in. 

They started checking him over and writing things down. 

“He’ll stay for a few days so we can watch him but he should be ok.” She changed out the cloth on his head and smiled at him. “Glad you’re ok.” 

“So..?” Penny demanded.

“That thing... it was...”

“Wait, that thing that possessed you made you do this?” Quentin asked.

“It just kept saying I wasn’t loved and wasn’t needed... and... well.... “ he looked away. 

“Eliot...” 

Quentin walked over and hugged him. 

“I love you.” 

It was the first time he clearly said it. 

“I love you too.” 

He hugged Quentin back. 

Fen walked over and stood next to the bed.

As Quentin stood up Eliot looked over at Fen. 

“I’ve grown to really care for you Fen...”

“Eliot, I get it. I do love you and I always will and I’ll always be your wife and...” she looked over at Quentin and back at Eliot. “... and I like him too.” She whispered. 

“Wait... what?” Quentin stopped. 

“Oh my god!” Eliot laughed. 

“Ok gross...” Penny spoke up. “I don’t want to hear your kinky Fillory fantasies, as soon as you can, wards... all of them...” Penny shuddered. 

Margo laughed. “I want all the details later.” She smirked.

“No you don’t!” Penny shuddered again.

“Oh god, let’s go and give them their space.” Kady walked over and took Penny by the arm and led him out of the room. 

“I’m glad you’re ok Eliot.” Alice added before making her exit. 

“I’ll be back in the morning.” Margo smiled and hugged Eliot before heading out. 

“So where were we?” Eliot smiled.

“Ummmm...” Quentin slowly brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. 

“I love the both of you, he’s good for you.” Fen said. 

Eliot looked over at Quentin and back at Fen. 

“One happy polyamorous family.” Eliot laughed. 

He reached out both his arms and they both hugged him. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Quentin whispered. 

“Me too.” Eliot whispered back and hugged him tighter.


End file.
